Jin
Jin is an original character for Fire Emblem Fates available on the Birthright ''and ''Revelations route. "How dare you speak to me." -Jin probably. A Diviner Prince from the northern kingdom of Farban, commanding the loyalty of Ibuki Sasamori, Hartes, Meiling and Rein as his personal retainers. If Jin achieves S support, he will gain a son named Rhyne with his spouse. Has a brother he is unaware of. Childhood friends with a small group of people, two of which including Luna and Moire. Profile Fire Emblem Fates Birthright Jin is introduced and recruited after Chapter 6. He explains to Ryoma that he and his retainers were sent on behalf of his kingdom to help them in their fight. Revelations He pledges his loyalty in the same manner he does during Birthright, though he does tend to show some leniency towards Nohr during this route. At this point his interests are just getting in the good graces of the two largest kingdoms. But old habits die hard and will still show impatience towards certain Nohrians. Conquest Fight's under the Hoshidan sibling's command. Will run off the battlefield if someone he recognizes from his past challenges him 3 times. "Hoshido will be fine without my help... I can't do this anymore." Otherwise he will stay on the battlefield until defeated. Personality Jin is somewhat detached from the world. He is friendly and kind to Royals since they're all potential allies at first. He has an easier time socializing with the Hoshidan siblings due to their good reputations and get's along especially well with Hinoka. His treatment towards the Nohrian siblings may vary since he needs to be in their good graces for Farban's sake, but he has heard how bloodthirsty they are along with other rumours. He would try to gain information about them through the army locals. Nobles may vary since Jin respects them due to the fact that nobles are often "raised well." He treats Hoshidan nobles with respect and equality, truly asking for their opinion on matters. With Nohr it may be a bit tougher to judge since many of them are uncouth and disrespecting to others. But if one treats him with respect then he returns it in kind. Regular citizens, or 'peasants' as Jin often calls them, are seen as people with little to no responsibility and uneducated. As he speaks to them more and more he realizes he may of had the wrong impression at first. It also depends on their first impression. Jin is much more impressed with fellow magic users and performers. Jin will sometimes say flirtatious things without realizing it and then becomes confused by the other's reaction. Since discovering this he has lessened his flirting, but it still seeps through. Jin simply enjoy's to compliment those he's become close with. Background Jin grew up being raised by the nanny's and servants of the castle, his parents being very busy as he was growing up. He had an educational childhood, learning an array of things, manners, charisma, using scrolls and lances. His instructor encouraged him to learn how to dual wield scrolls, which he did eventually learn. Dancing One day a traveling dance troupe visited their castle to pay their respects to the royal family, which mesmerized Jin from the moment he saw their clothing. He watched the fan dancers with great interest, then asked his father if he could learn how to do that as well. The King refused, not letting his son idle with things that should be left for commoners. Jin was outraged and decided to leave the castle grounds to watch street performers and learn from them in secret. This worked well until one day an assassin recognized him and targeted the young prince, but luckily Ibuki Sasamori was there and saved his life. Jin was returned to the castle with a new retainer, and his mother promising him dance lessons so he wouldn't endanger himself like that again. Jin now performed for his parents and servants, but it wasn't enough for him. He would still sneak out to perform for his people, but with his trusty retainer with him this time. Jin still loves to dance but is reluctant to do it in public anymore for several reasons. Izumo His would go with parent's and visit Izumo every few months, but the shows his parents went to would always bore him, so he snuck off with Ibuki. One time he got separated from his retainer while in the woods, but was found by the beast of the forest who went by Moire. She helped him find his way out of the woods, but Jin got the urge to return next time he was in town. Each time she would pick him up and bring him back to civilization. Eventually Jin befriended the beast, and made a few new friends while there! None of them knew he was a prince, and that was one of Jin's favorite things about them. He met his childhood sweetheart Luna! Then he suddenly stopped going to Izumo. His parent's had grown bored of the show's and decided to visit other places, despite Jin's pleas. Jin was heartbroken and was unable to even explain to his friends why he wouldn't ever show up again. He tried sending letters to The Forest, but somehow he felt they would never make it to them. Brother Another retainer was introduced to Jin when he turned 17, Rein. Jin never met him before, but he could say the same for Meiling and Hartes. He welcomed him with open arms, but Rein was immediately salty towards him. Unbeknownst to Jin, Rein was his half brother. The King had an affair with a Nohrian years ago, and paid her to keep their son a secret. But as the years grew, the King was curious about his son, and wanted him near without causing suspicion, so he designated him as Jin's retainer. Rein knows he is related to the royal family, but he was ordered to keep silent on the matter towards Jin. (They will discuss this in their A support.) The King made an empty promise to Rein that he could be next in line if something happened to Jin, which caused Rein to begin his plotting. Fates Farban had quickly caught wind that the large Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr were at war, but due to their small size they couldn't send in as much help as they wanted. Jin volunteered along with his retainers to go help, but also with hope to create an alliance in case the war reached Farban. Trivia * Under his bandages, he has a large scar that acts up when his tag is taken off improperly. * As a child he was an active dancer and would spend nearly all of his time performing for the commoners in Farban in disguise. * Is very well versed in string instruments. Doesn't play often due to people asking him to sing and play at the same time (knows his singing voice isn't the best). * Hates horses though he's fine with all other mounths. * One of the fastest runners in the army (lots of stamina). * Is the godfather of Aoi. Supports (note: not all supports have been finished/published yet) Romantic Supports * Chimei * Gale * Luna * Floran * Fleece * Ibuki * Lyall * Moire * Shelly * Vale Other Supports * Vale * Rein * Foster * Rhyne * Gilbert (If Jin is the father) * Chiffon (If Jin is the father) * Child Units of spouse Possible Endings Jin- Sparkling Prince Jin took over the crown from his father upon his return from the war. He was able to make peaceful connections with other kingdoms, and was a great ruler for years to come. * When Jin does not gain A support with Rein at the end of the game, Rein will overthrow him and gain the crown. * If Rein and Jin gain A support, then Jin will carry on the crown and Rein will continue to be his retainer. * During Conquest he will return to Farban empty handed.